


The scarf that did it all :)

by Candyheart6



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Apologised, Beautiful, Blushing, Captain - Freeform, F/M, Feelings, French Kiss, Hot, I Love You, Kissed, Lieutenant - Freeform, Romantic Moment, SECRETLY, Secrets, Tripped, bracelet, grabbed, neck, ripped, scarf, stuck, surprised, waist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyheart6/pseuds/Candyheart6
Summary: Who knew that a scarf could make two people realise their love for each other :)





	The scarf that did it all :)

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing fanfics of SHANDY for Major Crimes! They both are amazing together!  
> Anyways, please comment, kudos and ENJOY :)

Sharon Raydor wore a red shirt, black trousers, red high heels, black thin belt with a black scarf around her neck. She left her hair out like she usually does. Also she felt cold that day and she wanted to wear these clothes, instead of the skirts that she normally wears to work. She finished her look with a bit of light makeup on, lipstick and blusher.

When Andy Flynn saw Sharon he just couldn't stop staring at her. And he just thought that she ages beautifully. And that today she looks even more sexy! He already loves her secretly. 

Sharon realised that Andy was staring at her for the past couple of minutes. That's when she felt her cheeks turning red. And she realised that she was blushing. And obviously she would because she's also secretly in love with him. And she loves it when he looks at her like that. It makes her want to kiss him and taste his mouth and, do stuff to him which is so wrong for a captain and her lieutenant to do or think of. 

Then something happened, Provenza was feeling hot, because he was wearing a lot of clothes. Layers after layers, he wore 4 layers of top. He took two of them off but, he was still feeling hot. So he thought he should open the windows. And that's exactly what he did. When he opened the windows. He realised that it became even more windy. But he didn't even care, because he was boiling to death. He didn't realise that the wind started to come in. The papers were flying everywhere around. And then the wind got heavier, the cops hairs went everywhere on their faces. And most of their loose stuff came off. 

And Sharon's scarf which was on her neck blew away. And she never realised it, until she felt her neck and realised it was empty. And then when she looked behind her she found that it landed on Andy's face. She was surprised that it landed on him, instead of all the other people. When she came to him to get the scarf back. He gave it to her, but when she was going with her scarf her bracelet that she was wearing got stuck on Andy's shirt. But when she turned around, she almost tripped when Andy grabbed her. He had one hand on her waist and with the other hand he grabbed her back. They stared into each other's eyes for a couple of minutes. But by that time her bracelet was ripped, and it was on Andy's shirt hanging there. But they didn't realise that.

Andy Flynn was so into that romantic moment, that he didn't realise what he did. He accidentally leaned closer to Sharon and ... kissed her on the lips. He gave her a french kiss. When he realised what he did, he apologised and he got her up. And then something he didn't expect happened. She came by him and gave him a french kiss as well. And she was about to say something to Andy, when he interrupted her and shouted and said, "I LOVE YOU, SHARON RAYDOR!" And then she smiled, blushed and replied, "I love you more." After saying that, in front of everyone they both kissed each other again and hugged.

Now they didn't have to be shy with each other anymore. They didn't keep any secrets from each other. They were both really happy, than they were with their ex's.


End file.
